


Bane Of The Earth: Pilot Episode

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Minor Character Death, Monster Hunters, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: The start of the forbidden love between a human and a monster in the world where humans don’t show respect to monsters.Pilot episode, not full story
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bane Of The Earth: Pilot Episode

**Author's Note:**

> If I do write this one, god is it going to be long
> 
> But like...come on monster Riko is everything though

A small egg cracked open, revealing a tiny creature. The small creature looked up to see her mother who was licking her clean. Letting out a small squeak in affection. The mother helped her out of the egg and taught her to walk. She quickly learned and followed her mother into the dark forest. 

A young girl followed behind her mother and father sheepishly. They stopped in front of two large doors. “Yoshiko, do not speak to anyone. Do you understand me?” Her mother harshly whispered. She nodded her head and kept her head low as they entered a banquet room. It was filled with all the townspeople. 

Yoshiko looked around noticing the scared townspeople and the samurai around the room carrying large swords. Her family sat down at a table with their family friends. They were a young couple, a little older than her parents, with two twin daughters her age. 

“We have intel that more groups of monsters are in the forest near us. So, we are sent samurais specializing in slaying monsters as you can see. We’re in safe hands, there’s no need for panic.” A political figure spoke. Yoshiko didn’t pay attention and wanted to be out playing. She watched the two sisters sitting with their parents. The older one was paying attention while the younger one looked scared. 

The adults weren’t paying attention to the girls so Yoshiko slips from her seat over to the younger sister. “Come with me. They wouldn’t notice and we’ll be back before they know it.” Yoshiko said the girls. 

“B-But Yoshiko-chan-“

“We’ll just be in the hall. The samurai wouldn’t notice us either. We’re small enough Ruby.” The older sister shot her head to them. 

“You two are not leaving. It’s disrespectful.” She said in a stern tone. 

“Then come with us then, Dia. You’ll see it’ll be for a few minutes then we’ll be back before anyone notices.” Dia sighed. 

“Fine. You’ll have five minutes, that’s it.” Ruby and Yoshiko silently celebrated. The sisters slipped down from their chairs and ducked their heads down as they walked out. The samurai moved from their positions to the front of the room, giving the girls enough time to sneak to the hall. 

“Oh finally! I thought I’ll have to sit still forever!” Yoshiko exclaimed. “Do they expect us kids to just sit there and listen?! My little brain can’t handle it!” Dia rolled her eyes. Yoshiko and Ruby started playing around.

“You have to learn to do what you are told. One day the battle with those monsters will be our fight when we are adults. I want to know as much as I can!” 

“Onee-chan, come play with us. We are too small to do anything! What can a trio of 5-year-olds do?” 

“As the older twin, I’m supposed to protect you! That’s what mother and father tell me.” Ruby sighed. Then, they heard a large crash from the banquet room. Dia grabbed her sister’s hand and kept her close. 

The townspeople started running out in a panic. The trio moved out of the way and looked around for their parents. They were too scared to even move from their spot. All the screams and chaos left them shaking. Then they heard a monstrous roar, the sound of spraying liquid, heavy thumbs, and swords dropping. 

Yoshiko’s father noticed her as he and his wife were running out. He picked her up but left Dia and Ruby. “Wait! Dad, wait! Wait!” Yoshiko screamed but her father ignored her. Yoshiko looked back at the twins in horror, reaching her hand out to them. Dia and Ruby were left alone. They hugged each other tightly as they were too scared to move. 

Dia was able to see from the corner of her eye, a body hitting a wall with a loud slam. Ruby hid her head into her sister’s shoulder as she started crying. Dia tried to calm her down but she was on the verge of tears as well. A sword dropped in front of them as the sound of large feet ran towards it. 

In a panic, Dia picks up the heavy sword and notices the monster running right to her. As the monster tried to pounce on her, Dia held the sword up just enough for it to stab right into the heart of the monster. The beast fell onto the ground but not before one of the claws stabs into Dia’s left eye. Making her hit the floor hard. 

Dia cried out in agony. “Onee-chan!” Ruby cries as she runs to her twin’s side. They both were crying as wounded samurai ran to them. Ruby refused to let go but the samurai explained that she needs medical attention right away. Not wanting anything more to happen to her twin, she let’s go watching the warrior frantically carry Dia out. While another carried her to follow. Ruby noticed as she looked back, scraps of the outfits their parents wore were all over the place along with pools of blood. She promptly fainted at the sight. 

—-

Yoshiko woke up violently as her little sister jumped on top of her. “Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Wake up! Let’s play! Nee-chan!” Yoshiko groaned. 

“Setsuna… it’s a Sunday morning…” Yoshiko sat up and yawned. Setsuna looked at her happily. 

“That’s why you gotta wake up! Today is an important day! Mama said so!” Yoshiko raised her eyebrow. 

“What did she tell you?” Yoshiko felt uneasy. 

“She just said to wake you up.” Setsuna jumped off the bed. “I’ll be waiting to play with you!” She runs out of the room. 

Yoshiko sighed. “I hope it’s not what I’m thinking…” She got up, dressed, and headed outside to do her chores with the livestock.

Her family had a small farm that is enough to make ends meet. This was surprising to Yoshiko because the quality of the product is enough to let them live in a nicer plot of land. After all the livestock is taken care of, she rushes over to her precious friend. A black horse she named Yohane.

After her only friends were gone, she had no one else. So, she convinced her parents to let her get a horse. She’s the only one allowed to ride her and pamper her. Yoshiko wouldn’t let anyone, Yohane is her dearest friend. 

“Hey, girl! You’re so pretty today as well!” Yoshiko praised her horse. She petted the top of her head. Yoshiko fed her and refilled her water bucket. “I’ll be back later and we can go for a ride. Ok, Yohane?” She breathed out, Yoshiko took it as an agreement. She gave a quick kiss on her face and walked back into her house. 

“Mother? Do I have to-“ Yoshiko sees a samurai in her house walking to her. 

“Yoshiko-chan, hi!” The samurai greeted. “I’m Kanan. Shall we get started on the planning?” 

“The what?” Yoshiko’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me…”

“The wedding plans, did your parents not tell you?” Kanan held out a pair of rings, one for each. “Your parents already got us the rings.” 

Yoshiko was left speechless. “Nee-chan!” Setsuna grabs onto Yoshiko. “Kanan-nee is super fun! You’re gonna marry her right?!” She started jumping excitedly. 

“Wait hold on! I didn't even have a say in any of this!” Yoshiko panicked. 

“How about we get to know each other first? Would that make you less panicked?” Kanan offered. 

“I...I just need time… I’m sorry…” Yoshiko grabbed her sword and went back to her horse. “I’m back Yohane… You know where to go…” Yoshiko jumped onto her back and let Yohane take the lead. 

Yohane took them to a clearing in the forest with a large tree where she hides. Yohane got comfortable while Yoshiko sat down on the base of a chopped down tree. She sighed. “I don’t want to be married… I have so much of my life to live… I don’t want to be trapped in a relationship I wouldn’t enjoy…” 

A giant monster was tiredly walking around until she heard the voice of a human. She kept her distance from the human but only got close to watch. With having only one functional eye, it took her a second to see the human she’s hearing. She blushed at the sight of young women. Her body instantly took a step forward and snapped a branch. 

Yoshiko looked over to the sound. “Hello? Is someone there?” Yoshiko stayed close to her sword and stood up. Yohane was calmly picking at the fresh grass, ignoring Yoshiko unless they were in danger. The beast, in a panic, changed her form into a human form. She breathed in courage before stepping out from behind a tree. Yoshiko blushes at the beautiful girl in front of her. 

“H-hello there…” She nervously says. She smiles to not seem too nervous. Yoshiko noticed a large scar on the girl’s right eye, making the eye become permanently closed. She rushed over to her. 

“What happened to you? Are you lost? What’s a beautiful girl like you wandering in the forest alone? Especially with an injury like that.” Yoshiko spoked very concernedly. 

“Oh, I...was taking a walk and I...lost my way.” The girl made up. 

“I can help. What’s your name? My name is Yoshiko.” 

“My name is...Riko.” She hesitates. 

“Riko? That’s such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you.” Yoshiko smiled. Riko’s face got red, smiling in response. “I’ll take you into town with me. I can help you find your way home.” Riko’s eye widened. 

“Home? Oh umm... I would like to look around your town if that’s possible?” Riko nervously spoke. Yoshiko didn’t notice the nervousness. 

“Oh of course! I don’t mind showing you around. Come, my horse will take us. Yohane, let’s go into town.” Yoshiko calls Yohane. Yohane lazily walked to the two. She sniffs Riko a bit and sneezes. “Yohane, you know how I feel about you sneezing on people!” Riko watched the dynamic of humans and horses and was amazed. 

“Ok Riko, let’s go.” Yoshiko held out her hand to Riko. Riko breathes out and takes her hand. They went on Yohane’s back and trotted their way to the small town. Riko was in awe of the sight of the small town. People were living their lives instead of running in fear of her. Yoshiko noticed her excitement. “Have you never been to a small town before?” 

“N-no… I haven’t…” She wasn’t lying about that. Yoshiko smiled. 

“Well, why don’t I take you to the bakery? I’ll pay.” 

“Are you sure?” Riko didn’t know what any of that meant but she still felt bad for someone doing something for her.

“I’m sure!” Yoshiko guides Yohane to the small bakery. She gets off and helps Riko off. Tying the leads on Yohane to a post then holding the door open for Riko. Riko was overwhelmed by the wonderful smells but kept control of herself. “Would you like?” Yoshiko asked. 

“Huh?” Riko stopped herself from drooling. “Umm… I don’t know… everything looks so good…can you surprise me?” Truth be told, Riko was so hungry that she’ll turn back to eat all the food. As well as not knowing what the names of the foods are. Yoshiko nodded. 

“Of course, so ahead and take a seat. I’ll take care of it.” Riko headed to a table but stumbled a little. Yoshiko caught her before she fell. “Woah, you ok? Feeling dizzy?” 

“A little… but I’m ok…” Yoshiko looked at her concerned. 

“When was the last time you ate something?” Riko got chills down her spine. 

“Umm...yesterday?” Riko saw the shock in Yoshiko’s face. 

“Yesterday?! I know what you need.” Yoshiko helped Riko to a table and went to order. Yoshiko came back with a large plate of chocolate strawberry cake. “It’s a little too big for me and no one would spit one with me. Except for my little sister but she’s 6. So I figured this is a good excuse.” 

Riko didn’t even pay attention, she was more interested in the cake. Yoshiko handed her a fork before starting to eat. “Thanks for the food.” 

“...uh-thanks for the food…” Riko copied, not knowing why she said that. Riko managed to figure out how to hold the fork and took a bite. Riko’s eye widened and she continued to eat more. Yoshiko loved it but it seemed that Riko loves it so much more. “That was the best thing I’ve ever had…!”

“R-really?! I love it too but I wouldn’t call it the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” Yoshiko now started wondering why she was doing all this for a girl she met barely 15 minutes ago. “Let’s walk around, shall we?” 

“Yes.” Riko smiles as they hold hands. Yoshiko walked Yohane with them. Riko enjoyed the sight of peaceful humans and the structures they live in. They stopped by a well for a quick drink and Yoshiko overheard a conversation. 

“Did you hear? Someone is moving into that house.” 

“Someone is moving into that house!? It’s been 20 years since someone lived there!” 

Yoshiko’s eyes widened. She dragged Riko and Yohane over to the house in question. “Woah! S-slow down!” Yoshiko gasped at the sight of the house. The house was cleaned up and has a fresh coat of paint on the outside. She looked in the window and saw the original furniture and items removed. It was empty but it was clean and looked ready to be in use again.

Her face looked shocked and disappointed at the same time. She fell to her knees and looked down as a tear formed in her eye. “A-are you ok?” Riko hesitantly asked. She didn’t know what to say so that was the first thing she thought of. 

“This can’t be happening…” Yoshiko hit her hand to the ground. “No!” 

“Y-Yoshiko?” Riko spoke. “Is something the matter?” 

Yoshiko went quiet for a minute. She sighed before speaking. “I-it’s nothing…” 

“It can’t be nothing if you’re freaking out like this. I know we just met and all but I’m willing to listen if you want to talk about it.” Riko was more curious than concerned. She wondered how someone can be attached to a house. 

Yoshiko sighed again. “T-this was the house of my only friends. A pair of twins named Dia and Ruby. It was twenty years ago when I last saw them. They died after a monster attack when we were five. It was a changeling that attacked. I didn’t see it for myself but they said it was massive.” 

Riko’s blood ran cold and turned pale. She wanted to run back into the forest and never look back. Not only was she the species of monster that took her only friends away but she believes she knows who it was. But she kept her cool and listened to her continue to speak. 

“The monster hunters said their bodies were eaten like their parents and some of the samurai.” Yoshiko paused for a second. “I never forgave my father for abandoning them. I know there was enough time to save them. This is what happens when you play dumb and hard. You get a mess of an older daughter at 16 than another daughter 19 years later and only make ends meet.” She paused again. “Then use the oldest as a money grab.” 

Something in Riko made her want to tell Yoshiko who she is. Probably so she has a reason to run away and never come back. The easiest thing she can do is leave this forest into new territory elsewhere. Considering that she can turn into a bird and fly away to a new territory. She didn’t feel comfortable with the knowledge about Yoshiko’s friends. She looks over at Yohane and sees that she has Yoshiko’s sword. If she plans her confession accordingly, she will be able to escape before Yoshiko attacks her with her sword. In theory, anyway, she’s still at risk regardless. She mustered up the courage to tell her. 

“Yoshiko?” Riko said. Yoshiko looked at her. “Can I tell you something? In the forest?” Yoshiko tilted her head. 

“Umm, sure?” Riko led them into the heart of the forest. She was walking rather quickly making Yoshiko nervous. “Why are we so far away? I thought you didn’t know you’re way around the forest?” 

Riko kept her distance from Yoshiko. Standing towards Yoshiko’s direction. “I… I was born and raised in this forest.”

Yoshiko looked at her confused. “But you said earlier that you lost your way? Did you make that up?” 

“I...yes, I did. I’m not who you think I am…”

“What...do you mean? What’s going on, Riko?” 

Riko inhales sharply. “Just...promise me you’ll...keep this between us? I’ll get out of your life but just promise me that?” 

“Wait what? You’re just gonna vanish?” Yoshiko looked at her confused with a hint of anger.

“It’s the best for both of us…” Riko exhaled deeply. “I’m...I’m a changeling.” 

Yoshiko’s face fell. She stared at her wide-eyed, stunned in her place. “You’re...a changeling…?” Yoshiko looked down with her thoughts scrambled. “C-can you show me? Your true form?” 

Riko now shares the facial expression as Yoshiko but she nodded. Taking a moment to prepare herself, she shifts into her true form. A large monster. 

Her body was covered in scales with large amounts of fur running from the top of her head down to her fluffy tail. Her back was arching upwards with very little space between her head and body. She has large circular hooves with sharpened claws. Her head has large horns on her head that point backward from her face. Her nose holes pointed outwards on her long snout on their respective sides. The scar on her eye looked more black and was covered in cracking dead skin. The scar was a clear deep straight line, never been cared for. Her functioning eye looked tired and had no emotion other than fear. Her golden eyes glow with her straight line pupil and faint yellow color on her eyeball. The bags under her eyes made her look older than she is. 

Yoshiko looked at her in awe. The setting sun made Riko look beautiful. Yoshiko carefully went to her, keeping her hands visible with no weapons on her person. Riko moves back slightly in response but stays to see what she's doing. Yoshiko moves her body slightly down and hugs Riko. Riko looked at her in confusion, she never expected this. 

“You’re so beautiful, Riko.” Yoshiko rubbed the side of her head. “I-I never realized...creatures were so...majestic and beautiful...how...how can someone kill creatures without a second thought?” Yoshiko was taken back from Riko’s beautiful appearance. 

Riko didn’t know what to think. She was prepared to flee from here and never look back. She felt like she couldn’t trust Yoshiko from how instantly Yoshiko cared about her. Riko didn’t let her guard down but she was curious as to why Yoshiko was so caring. 

“I was always told that creatures are always dangerous and need to be killed but...how can I kill someone scared? I never had the heart to kill creatures but my parents always make me carry that stupid sword.” Yoshiko got quiet for a minute. “Part of me thinks that I should be mad...but why towards you? Maybe as revenge but you didn’t do anything. I would feel awful if I took out my anger and pain towards you just because you’re a changeling… but, you didn’t do anything Riko…” 

Yoshiko can feel Riko shaking. “I don’t want to hurt you, if anything, I would try to protect you. I know it will take time but you can learn to trust me and feel safe around me.” Yoshiko stepped back and looked Riko in her one eye. She can see the fear that consumed her. 

Riko turned into the human form and looked her in the eyes. “I… I want to learn to trust you… I just… find it hard to believe that a human would positively think about me… I have the scar to prove it…” Yoshiko held her hands. 

“I’ll give you all the time in the world. I… I think I’m in love with you Riko...as weird as that sounds.” Yoshiko never broke eye contact. “The second I saw you I just knew something about you seemed different, in a good way. You are so beautiful, even with your scar, and looked so lost that I had to help you.” 

Riko blushed profusely at the confession. But she felt like she could be something with Yoshiko. “Can you come by tomorrow then? I would love to learn more about you and human society. Maybe I can show the forest, the parts humans tell each other to not go to.” 

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the last bit seems a bit rushed, I honestly had no idea how to end it here.


End file.
